


Something like that

by neoncity



Series: Hide and Seek [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Lighthearted, platonic anxciet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoncity/pseuds/neoncity
Summary: "I thought Virgil hated you, but I see I was gravely mistaken" Logan said.Janus raised an eyebrow."What gave you that impression?""I don't know, he always hisses at you""Virgil hisses at everyone and everything. I once saw him hiss at a tortilla, which he subsequently ate"Virgil bobbed his head in agreement.Fair point."So you guys are friends?""Something like that"Logan's look into Virgil and Janus's peculiar relationship.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Hide and Seek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116359
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	Something like that

Janus popped into the living room with no warning, causing everyone in it to jump. 

Virgil, who was closest to him, physically leapt back a few feet and full on hissed at him. Logan had never understood Virgil's tendency to hiss at things. 

Didn't like food? Hiss at it. 

Dislike something someone had said? Hiss at them. 

Trip over a chair? Hiss at it. 

It was perplexing, to say the least.

Janus blinked at them, unimpressed by the reaction. 

"When I show up by impersonating someone, you guys don't like it. When I appear as myself, you apparently don't like it either. Make up your minds"

"Maybe we just don't like you" Roman muttered, staring at Janus distrustfully over the top of his canvas.

Janus graciously ignored that comment. 

Logan placed a slip of paper in his book and closed it momentarily. "What are you doing here Janus?"

The book he was currently reading was a book Janus himself had lent Logan, Logan hoped he hadn't come here to take it back as he wasn't quite done with it yet.

"I'm here to replace all your cooking pots with gardening pots" Janus answered sarcastically.

"Are you really?" Roman asked.

Janus just stared at him for a second, which, given the fact that even Logan had picked up on the sarcasm, he figured was an appropriate response.

"Of course not" Logan answered for him. 

"Thank you Logan" Janus drawled.

"So why are you here?" Patton piped up.

"That is irrelevant" 

"Muffins" Virgil announced. 

"Pat and I made muffins yesterday, and I told him about them. Dee is a sucker for muffins so he's probably here to get some." He explained to Roman, Logan and Patton's quizzical faces.

"You talk to Janus?" Roman asked.

"No" Virgil said flatly.

That cleared up nothing. Was it really so hard to just give people a straight answer? 

Patton looked around the room. "Wait where'd Janus go?"

There was a screeching of chairs as he and Roman got up to look for him, while Logan and Virgil stayed put.

Janus returned to the living room not long after, carrying a plastic container of the chocolate muffins, which he was presumably also stealing. "Where did Roman and Patton go?"

"Looking for you" Logan replied.

As if on cue, Roman ran in through the door frame, skidding to a stop in the middle of the living room and pointing a finger at Janus. "Aha! There you are. You slimy snake, where did you go?"

Virgil took off one earphone. "I literally just told you? Kitchen? Muffins? Didn't you listen?"

"Oh wait, you were being serious?"

"Yes, thank you for explaining Virgil" Janus said. "I do hope you won't mind me taking them" he said to Patton.

"Oh." Patton said, bewildered. "No, it's fine?"

Janus winked at him. 

"Thank you Patton, always a dear" 

Virgil hissed at him again. 

Janus responded in kind, then stopped in his tracks. "Virgil your hair is an absolute mess" 

He crossed the room and started fussing over him, fixing and smoothing out his hair. When he stepped back, Virgil's hair was noticeably neater. Janus looked him over. "Is that a hole in your sweater?" 

There was, indeed, a fist sized hole in Virgil's sweater. It had been there a while, though Virgil had noticeably enlarged it last week in a weird tug a war fight game thing he'd played with Roman that Logan had steered well clear of.

"It's not that big" Virgil said defensively.

Janus threw his hands in the air. "Is he always like this?" 

Well, pretty much, but Logan wasn't about to say that. Roman and Patton's faces resembled error pages, so he figured they weren't in the position to answer. He gave Janus a slight shrug.

Janus shook his head. "Unbelievable" 

With that, he picked up his box of muffins and sunk out.

Everyone stared at Virgil. 

"What?" He asked grumpily. The look he gave them made it clear they were not to question what had just happened. 

A few days later, Logan couldn't help but notice the hole in Virgil's sweater had been repaired.

Alright, this was interesting.

__

Logan had not been expecting to hear Virgil's voice when he went to the "Dark" sides part of the mindscape to return the book. He'd found out not too long ago, following an fascinating hour long hallway talk on psychology that he and Janus had quite a bit in common, and Janus had lent him the book on the topic soon after.

The smell of cookies seeped through the air as Logan stepped into the kitchen, accompanied by light bickering.

"Oh hi Lo" Virgil greeted. He was by the table, setting out plates, teacups and napkins. A steaming pot of tea sat in the middle of the checkered tablecloth.

Janus stepped out of the kitchen behind him, carrying a tray of freshly baked cookies. "Oh, you can put the book on the counter"

Both his and Virgil's hair were covered in flour, a fact Logan tried to ignore as he set the book down carefully and made a move to leave.

"Do you wanna stay for tea?" Virgil asked.

Logan hesitated. 

Janus sat down, pouring himself and Virgil a cup of tea.

"Rory and Remus are watching a movie in Remus' room, it's just us"

Logan had met Remus a few times, and Rory once. The literal personification of Rage had been unnervingly sweet the one time he'd met him, though Logan couldn't attest to his personality in general. According to Virgil, Rory was anywhere between a literal angel and hell on earth, which was something Logan wasn't quite sure he was ready to handle. Virgil was someone Logan was familiar with, and he was warming up to Janus too, who really wasn't as bad as Roman made him out to be, so Logan stepped forward and took a seat.

Virgil got up momentarily to get him a mug, then plunked a genuinely unnerving amount of sugar cubes into his own mug.

Logan opted for plain tea, stirring it with a small spoon to cool it down faster. The silence in the room wasn't uncomfortable, but Logan spoke up nonetheless. "I didn't know you could sew"

"Not surprising, you barely know anything about me" Janus answered mildly.

Logan stirred his tea, unsure how to answer. See, this was why he didn't do small talk.

"I'm not great at it, but I get by." Janus relented. "Besides, it's a useful skill"

Virgil snorted. "Not great at it, don't listen to him, he's amazing"

Janus rolled his eyes, but didn't dispute it. 

Logan picked up a cookie. "Do you sew too?"

"I prefer embroidery"

"Really" Logan hadn't expected that. Though, now that he thought of it, it was a quiet, calm activity he could see Virgil doing.

Virgil dunked a cookie in his tea. 

"Yea. You should try it one day, i think you'd like it. I can teach you if you want."

"Oh" Logan was pleasantly surprised by the offer, and told Virgil he'd certainly take him up on it one day. 

Virgil reached for another cookie, and Janus looked at him sternly.

"what" Virgil complained.

"That's like, your fifteenth cookie"

"Yea, and?"

Janus muttered something about unhealthy eating habits under his breath, and Virgil mimicked him, grabbing another handful of cookies for good measure. That earned him a smack from Janus, which Virgil returned. Flour cascaded from both their heads onto the table.

"I thought Virgil hated you, but I see I was gravely mistaken" Logan couldn't help say.

Janus raised an eyebrow.

"What gave you that impression?" 

"I don't know, he always hisses at you"

"Virgil hisses at everyone and everything. I once saw him hiss at a tortilla, which he subsequently ate" 

Virgil bobbed his head in agreement.

Fair point.

"So you guys are friends?" 

"Something like that" 

___

The information of Virgil and Janus being somewhat friends came in extremely useful a week later when Patton, Roman and Logan were dealing with an extremely sick Virgil. He'd gotten sick out of the blue, and despite continuous coughing, wheezing and red watery eyes, he still insisted on going around and about as normal. Logan was pretty sure he'd seen rashes on his arms. In short, something was up.

"Do you have any allergies Virge?" Patton asked casually one morning. 

Virgil's eyes narrowed. "Not that I know of"

Nobody pushed him on it. 

"So, obviously Virgil is lying to us" Roman stated later that day to the other two. They'd called an impromptu meeting in Logan's room, which had become the unofficial meeting room after they'd tried holding one in Patton's room and Logan and Roman had gotten repeatedly wacked in the head by a mechanical flying butterfly Patton had in his room. Roman had proclaimed it a hazard to society, a statement which Logan inwardly agreed with.

"Well, that much is clear" Logan agreed.

Patton wrung his hands around his wrist. "How are we supposed to know what he's allergic to if he won't tell us? What's the point of not telling us in the first place?"

"We could try asking Janus" Logan proposed.

Roman and Patton looked at him like he'd just grown an extra head. 

"Janus?" Patton said slowly. 

Logan shrugged. "They're friends" He paused. "Allegedly"

__

"Does Virgil have any allergies he would rather not tell us for whatever reason?" Patton asked.

Janus shut the door in their face. 

There was a muffled sound of something being hit, then the door reopened.

"Cats" he said, deadpan.

Roman blinked. "I wasn't expecting this to work"

According to Janus as they made their way down the hall, this was at least the fourth time Virgil had tried to get a cat in hopes that he'd suddenly stopped being allergic. Spoiler alert. He was still allergic. Roman had tried telling Janus that they could take it from here, to no avail. Janus was on a roll.

He all but threw down Virgil's door, startling the fuck out of everyone else. 

"Viirgill" Janus greeted him sweetly. "I heard you got a new pet"

"Y'all are snitches" Virgil told them, sitting on the bed. His eyes were red and his voice raspy. Ah well. 

Sorry not sorry.

There was no cat in sight, but that didn't deter Janus.

Virgil crossed his arms.

"There are way too many people in here. It's like my worst nightmare" 

"Is it? You and I remember your worst nightmare quite differently then", Janus called from where he was sifting through Virgil's drawer. 

Virgil's head snapped up. "Shut the fuck up" 

His eyes were trained on Janus, but he didn't seem particularly bothered by the other side going through his stuff.

"Why are you in my drawer anyway? I would never keep a kitten in a drawer, who do you take me for"

"So you do you have a kitten"

Virgil clammed up.

This interaction was fascinating to watch.

Pattom nudged Logan. "Should we do something?" 

He, Logan and Roman were standing uselessly in the doorframe. 

"I think we're good, let's wait and see what happens" Logan whispered back.

Janus got up and sighed.

"Virgil"

Virgil pouted.

"You know you can't have a cat" Janus said.

"I like cats"

"I know you do, but it's making you horribly sick"

"I'm fine"

The overflowing trash can of tissues seemed to disagree with him. 

"Virgil" Janus said, his voice more gentle than Logan had ever heard it before.

Virgil seemed to have realised he was fighting a losing battle. 

"Sweater" he said glumly.

A small, fluffy tabby kitten poked it's head out of Virgil's sweater clumped on the corner of the bed.

There was a chorus of "awwws" from Roman and Patton. Janus picked it up gently, and it blinked large curious eyes at him. It was pretty darn cute, Logan had to admit.

Maybe that was what compelled him to step forward and offer to take care of the kitten. Janus handed it to Logan, and Logan became vividly aware of the fact that he did not know how to care for a cat, much less a baby one. He wondered if Janus had more helpful books he could borrow.

"His name is Cinder, take good care of him" Virgil said.

Logan stared at the small ball of fluff he was now responsible for. "Don't worry, I will"

Virgil was late for breakfast the next morning. 

"Do you think he's sad about the cat?" Patton asked worriedly.

Logan spread jam on his toast.

"He came to my room last night to see Cinder -from a distance- and he seemed fine, but I can go check up on him"

"Thanks Lo"

Logan found Virgil on the bed, hunched over, eye level with a coal black bunny sitting placidly in front of him. Virgil looked up when Logan walked in, face glowing. "I love him" 

The bunny had a yellow ribbon tied gently around one ear, giving Logan a pretty good idea who it was from. 

"Somewhat friends my ass"


End file.
